1. Field of the Invention
An input device and an air conditioner including the same, and more particularly, to an input device that enables intuitive confirmation of whether input is possible and an air conditioner including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner is an apparatus that discharges cool or hot air into a room in order to adjust room temperature, thereby providing a comfortable room environment to users. Generally, the air conditioner includes an indoor unit installed in the room, the indoor unit including a heat exchanger, and an outdoor unit for supplying refrigerant to the indoor unit, the outdoor unit including a compressor and a heat exchanger.